


Whenever You Remember

by InfiniteGold



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteGold/pseuds/InfiniteGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu's smile is like sunshine and Woohyun can't help but fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Remember

**Woohyun (pt. 1)**  

At the beginning of Woohyun's second year of high school he was given a notebook and a project. Write things down you think are beautiful, things that strike you. It wasn’t a hard assignment. A sunset was beautiful, flowers were beautiful, the stars were beautiful. He’d write them down when he came across them, like everyone else did. Sometimes he'd go the extra mile and take pictures with his fancy new smartphone his parents got him for his birthday, print them the stick them to the pages of his notebook. 

He didn’t truly understand the meaning of the assignment until he laid eyes on Kim Sunggyu a couple months later. Sunggyu was a transfer student from China, born and raised, Woohyun learns from the gossip vine that his mother is Chinese and Father is Korean but since he was some sort of fancy general he was never home and that was the reason Sunggyu could barely speak sensical Korean. It didn’t stop him though, he would ramble on about this or that, without giving much care if he was making any sense. Sometimes he would even speak Korean to anyone who would lend an ear to listen, almond shaped eyes bright and warm, happy to talk to someone and to make a friend. Sunggyu was a nice person; kind, polite, everyone enjoyed him even if they didn’t know what he was saying. He even got Lee Howon to crack his eternal bitch face to laugh at something silly Sunggyu had said. He was a person you couldn’t help but like. 

Woohyun would find himself staring, just watching and listening intently to whatever Sunggyu said or did. It was like magic to Woohyun, some kind of trance only Sunggyu could put him under, there was something about the Chinese-Korean boy that swept him away. And one day, he noticed a name littered throughout the notebook filled with the beautiful things of the world. 

Kim Sunggyu was scrawled everywhere. His laugh, his eyes, his smile, him. Just him. No more did Woohyun write down things like the sun or a painting or the water. It was all Sunggyu. Woohyun flipped back through the pages, to when Sunggyu had shown up on a cloudy, gloomy day where Woohyun didn’t think he’d see the sun… Until Sunggyu walked through the door. The world was brighter and Woohyun knew everything would be okay if he could just see Sunggyu smile everyday. 

Woohyun looked down at the page he had dogeared, it was dated the day of Sunggyu’s arrival. In the morning Woohyun had written about how pretty the sunrise was and later that day he wrote how that sunrise and anything else he had written about previous could never compare to a boy named Kim Sunggyu who could melt Woohyun’s heart with a laugh and who smiled brighter than the sun. 

 **Sunggyu (pt. 2)**  

Kim Sunggyu wasn’t exactly thrilled when his parents told him that they were all moving to South Korea because of a promotion his dad got. Apparently it was a big deal, he was going to be an important-something-or-other back at the home base in Korea. That was all well and good, Sunggyu supposes and, yes, he realizes that jobs are important especially military ones. But did they even stop to think about how this is going to uproot Sunggyu’s teen-aged life? These were his important years and now he’s being shipped off to an entirely new place. It wasn’t just moving to another city, it was whole other country where the main language spoken was not something Sunggyu knew well since his dad was never around much to teach him. Sure he knew some Korean but not enough to live there. Why couldn't his dad just go on his own and leave him and his mother in China? He didn't even bring it up to his mother though, when he saw how happy she was with the promises from his father of being around more once they moved to Korea. 

But that didn't mean he was the happiest camper when he had to say goodbye to all of his friends, or telling his best friend Luhan that he would skype him everyday because he couldn’t just come over anymore, or packing, and then finally getting on a plane to go to Korea. He wasn’t happy but he took it well, if he could say so himself. He didn’t throw any tantrums or straight up refuse to go, he went quietly (which might have been worse to his parents, considering his talkative and happy nature) and arrived quietly and thought to himself that he would just live quietly in Korea until he could finally go back home. But if you knew anything about Kim Sunggyu, you knew that he wasn’t the type to stay quiet for long. He always has something to say, even if he didn’t know what he was talking about. Even Luhan laughed at him over the phone when Sunggyu told him his new philosophy and laughed even harder when Sunggyu informed him that he didn’t think he would be so hard to keep him mouth shut. 

He was actually doing a pretty good job until his first day of school and then it all just went to hell. The teachers were welcoming (a few even spoke Mandarin pretty well and were going to help him around), his classmates were nice and they tried to talk to him no matter how much he could understand or not (there was even a boy, Sungyeol, who went to international school in Beijing for awhile and spoke it better than most people Sunggyu knew) and then there was him. Him being Nam Woohyun, the boy who always had a notebook open, writing down things unknown to Sunggyu. He would give anything to know what kind of words Woohyun didn’t want to tell the rest of the world (though he definitely wouldn’t understand any of it since Hangul made his brain hurt). The minute Sunggyu laid eyes on him, he was pretty sure his world stopped for a minute. Freezing time for a small second that lasted like hours to Sunggyu before speeding up in a rush to catch up, making him feel lightheaded. And then Woohyun looked over to him, their eyes meeting and the smile that spreads across the Korean boy’s lips makes Sunggyu want to throw up in a good kind of way. 

“Holy shit…” Sunggyu mutters under his breath, the teacher catches it anyways. She tilts her head and asks him something in Mandarin, it takes him a minute to understand Mandarin again or anything but Woohyun. But he shakes his head, giving her a soft ‘sorry’ in Korean. She thankfully lets it go and directs him to a seat that was one seat to the right and one seat back from Woohyun (and also right next to Sungyeol). That was the seat he sat in and stared in stupefying wonder at Woohyun, the person who made him want to scream and shake things violently because he was too perfect for Sunggyu’s brain to handle. And as he stared, he thought that moving to Korea wasn’t so bad anymore (and he was more motivated than ever to learn Korean since hearing Woohyun stumbling over 'xinghui' when he tried to greet him, if they can’t talk in Mandarin then Sunggyu will just have to learn Korean fully) and later when he told Luhan over skype his new feelings about his new residence, his friend asked him why. He only smiled, shrugging the question off with a laugh but what he really wanted to tell his best friend… Is that he didn’t think he was really living until he laid eyes on the perfection that was Nam Woohyun. 

 **Sungyeol (pt. 3)**  

“So are you going to invite me to the wedding?” A voice asks behind Sunggyu making him startle out of his reverie he goes into while staring at Woohyun. He fumbles the calculator that he definitely was not using in his hands and twists around to see a rather amused Sungyeol (Sunggyu has to crane his neck up at an awkward, uncomfortable angle to look at his giant classmates face).  

“Uh, what?” Sungyeol rolls his eyes.    
   
“Yeah, you can’t pull that I can’t speak Korean crap anymore, Gyu.” The ebony haired boy pouts slightly at his friends words, he only did that sometimes. Usually when the conversation is awkward or someone asks him out or if he doesn’t know the answer to a question, he just pretends he doesn’t understand to get out of it. He huffs, “I have no clue what you’re talking about.”    
   
“Uh huh,” The tall Korean drawls, “So, I do get to come right? I better, if it wasn’t for me your ass would still be stumbling over _hi my name is_.” Sunggyu looks affronted. “I could so say that just okay!” Sungyeol raises an eyebrow, smirk curled along his lips. “Yes, because you’re doing such a great job now.” The brunette sputters, rambling words he wasn’t even sure were words at Sungyeol, flailing around and making somewhat of a scene. And if that picture didn’t get Sungyeol laughing, the reaction to Woohyun coming over to their desks was. Exactly when Sunggyu sees the younger boy come over he stops moving immediately, freezing like he's paralyzed then he sits straight up with his hands in his lap, patiently waiting for Woohyun to come talk to him. Sungyeol has the decency to hide his chuckles behind his hand. Basically everyone who knew Woohyun and Sunggyu knew that the two were stupidly crushing on each other but because they were both oblivious idiots, neither had made any kind of move. It was at the end of their second year of high school and they only talked and hung out in class and went out with groups of friends, so they spent time together but never alone, . Even though Sungyeol makes it his life mission to annoy the crap out of Sunggyu (the other boy’s reactions were just too funny), he would really like to see them finally get together.    
   
“Uh, hi Sunggyu,” Woohyun says when he stops in front of the elder’s desk. His voice is deep and warm and Sunggyu almost doesn’t stop himself from sighing at the sound or at the fact that Woohyun always pronounces his name the Chinese way. It’s so cute when he says his name, especially at first when it was hard for him to pronounce it. Sungyeol has taken pity on the besotted Korean boy and helped him with saying it (Sungyeol was also amused by the way Sunggyu would always melt when he heard it).    
   
“Hi, Woohyun,” Sunggyu says back with perfect pronunciation. He only ever tried with Korean when talking to Woohyun. Sungyeol watches the exchange fully deadpan.    
   
“So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? Maybe at my house… Or not, I mean, that’s fine if you don’t want to.” Woohyun rushes most of his words towards the end, looking extremely nervous. Sungyeol offhandedly wonders if Sunggyu even understood most of that (he had trouble when people spoke too quickly). With the way Sunggyu flushes it would be wise to assume he did.    
   
“Y-yes! Er, uh, whenever is well with me!” Sungyeol cringes at the mistake but Woohyun smiles at it, like it was the cutest thing in the world. “I’d really like to.” Sunggyu adds, looking up at Woohyun shyly. Sunggyu possessed a boisterous personality, funny and witty but when Woohyun comes around and he can’t seem to function properly. It was a funny thing to watch. Woohyun blushes so hard at the older boy’s words Sungyeol almost snorts, thankfully he stops himself.    
   
“O-okay maybe we…Tomorrow? After school we could get, uh, um, ice cream and then head over to…my house?” Woohyun says ‘his house’ like he’s unsure, like he didn’t want to seem like he was insinuating anything. His insecurity didn’t last long with how (embarrassingly) quick Sunggyu agrees. Sungyeol is pretty sure he’s never seen Woohyun, the guy who smiles at everything, smile that big and bright before. He looked like Sunggyu had just made his life with such a simple answer. Sunggyu does sigh this time, it’s soft and the dreamy look on his face makes Sungyeol nauseous.    
   
“It’s a date then,” Woohyun says, flushing a bit at his choice of words and Sunggyu melts into a pile of goo. The younger boy bids them both goodbye, his gaze lingering on Sunggyu for a lot longer than anyone would deem ‘just friendly’. Sunggyu watches him walk off in a daze and Woohyun keeps looking back at him, somewhat stealthily or at least it seemed like he thought so. Sungyeol slides his eyes over to Sunggyu, who was still entranced by Woohyun, and lets himself smile. Once they finally get together, they were going to be something.    
   
Sungyeol leans over to Sunggyu and smacks him on the back non-too-lightly, the older boy snaps out of his trance and glares over at his friend. The tall boy ignores the look. “You guys are gross,” he says, smacking his lips like he has a bad taste in his mouth. “You aren’t even in a relationship yet and you’re both whipped. But looks like you have a date…” Sunggyu blushes at the words and he looks so pathetic that Sungyeol doesn’t decide to tease him.    
   
“Yeah, you so owe me.” Sunggyu gives him a look of irritation but he ends up looking more dumb than anything else with such a red face. “You can start to repay the favor by introducing me to that hot friend of yours from China.” Sunggyu eyebrows furrow in confusion, he’s pretty sure Sungyeol has only seen two of his friends from China, Luhan and Tsuyu. They were the only ones that Sunggyu kept several pictures of since Luhan was his best friend and Tsuyu was his oldest childhood friend.    
   
“Tsuyu?” Sungyeol shakes his head and his face contorts into a perverted leer. Sunggyu looks revolted and if the teacher didn’t decide to make an entrance he would have socked Sungyeol really, really hard.   
   
 “You stay away from Luhan!” Sunggyu growls soft enough for Sungyeol to hear and all he gets in response is a smug pervy smile and low chuckle. It takes all of his control and thoughts of his perfect Woohyun not to throttle Sungyeol.    
 

 **Myungsoo (pt. 4)**  

"You're leaving?" Myungsoo looked up from strumming his guitar when Woohyun said that he was heading out, the other boy was already shouldering his messenger bag. "What about practice?" Practice was supposed to start soon, they had to postpone it since Dongwoo and Mijoo ended up getting detention because of a prank they pulled (which Myungsoo thought was stupid, why spend the last few days of your high school career in detention) and Sungjong had a dentist appointment. Woohyun paused at the door, his animated expression now caught between panic and unease. "Sorry," he muttered quickly, ducking his head so he couldn't see the blush rising in his cheeks, "but I don't want to be late."  

Now his interest was piqued. Myungsoo turned his head towards toward him, like a hungry wolf that had caught sight of a baby deer left unattended by its mother. "Late for what?"  

The tanned boy sighed, lowering his  eyes to the floor. He knew lying was always an alternative but Myungsoo had some sort of freaky hidden power when it lying. So he stood there for a minute, fidgeting nervously without saying anything besides "um". He couldn't lie but he was even less enthused about telling the truth.   

"It is a  _date_?" Oh dear god. Woohyun cursed under his breath. Myungsoo was some sort of psychic. Woohyun only sighs and rolls his eyes but Myungsoo cheers. "It IS a date! Is it with our lovely Gyu?" The Cheshire smile on the pretty boy's face makes Woohyun shudder a bit.  

"Of course it's Sunggyu," the boy snapped unhappily. "Who else would it be?" It wasn't like they hadn't been dating since last year. Myungsoo's wolfish grin didn't falter. In fact he was practically beaming as he hurried across the practice room to toss his arms around Woohyun and smother him with a fierce bone-shattering embrace. The enthusiasm from Myungsoo was a little uncharacteristic and made Woohyun extremely uncomfortable.  

"Now don't be too rough~" Myungsoo singsongs, rubbing his face on Woohyun's and squeezing him even more. Woohyun tenses up a bit at those words, sputtering nonsensical words. Myungsoo pulls back a bit and gives him a look.   

"Now I'm used to that with Gyu but... I should be understanding you native Korean speaker." Woohyun can only blush as he pulls himself together. He takes a deep breath before saying anything. "Why did you say that Soo?"  

"What's wrong, Woohyunie? I highly doubt two young teenage boys will settle for a cozy little meal and then call it quits for the night," Myungsoo teased, winking cheekily down at the other boy in his arms. "So what are you two going to do?"  

"We're  _just_  having dinner," he muttered fiercely.  

Myungsoo blinked and looked as if he was waiting for him to continue. "That's all?"  

"Yes."  

"That's a little disappointing."  

"Why? Do you want me to tell you that when I see him we're going straight to my place to do it!"  

Myungsoo's shameless leer told him he did.  

"Get your mind out of the gutter! We haven't...You know..." Woohyun trailed off shyly. Myungsoo raises an eyebrow. "You haven't?" He says sceptically. Woohyun huffs. "No! I haven't even...I mean, I'm going to..." Myungsoo leans in again, hanging on every word Woohyun was saying like it was life or death. The people in their school were way too obsessed with Sunggyu and his relationship.   

"I'm going to tell him that I love him today." Woohyun mutters out, Myungsoo's ears straining to hear the whispers.  "Aw," Myungsoo cooed, only to pull Woohyun back against him for another motherly hug while he was still avidly trying to escape. "My little baby has finally become a man!"  

"Shut up!" Woohyun yells, struggling to get out of the other's grasp. "And I'm older than you!" Myungsoo giggles manically and Woohyun takes the chance to slip out of his arms. He backs away quickly, watching Myungsoo like a hawk just in case the younger boy tries to come at him again.   

"I'm leaving," he says at he backs away slowly. Myungsoo merely smiles, "Can I come so I can record this wonderful occasion?"   

"Certainly not!" Woohyun yells with a turn of his heel, running away as fast as he can so Myungsoo can't follow him. Myungsoo lets him go, he flops down on the wheeled chair he was on previous and spins himself around. "They better invite me to the wedding though~" 

 **Together** **(pt. 5)**  

Sunggyu makes a noise of discomfort and Woohyun stops moving immediately, looking very concerned. "Are you okay?" He asks in a whisper, they were alone and Boohyun informed him that they would be for a while but that didn't mean plans would change and someone could come home at any minute (god forbid it be Woohyun's mother, who is extremely nosey and asked too many questions... he really needed to get a place of his own, he was in college now and still living at home). Woohyun would like to not have to explain why his door was locked with him and Sunggyu inside, with probably very disheveled clothing.  Sure, Woohyun's mom knew about them dating but he didn't want her to know they were going to start doing this type of thing. And he had a feeling that if she knew, they would both receive The Talk (which Woohyun did not want to sit through as an adult) and then call Sunggyu's parents over for a "Our Grown-Up Kids are Having Sex" dinner and that was something that would mortify Sunggyu (especially if his father knew).  

"Y-yeah," Sunggyu nods, eyes still shut tight. "Don't stop...It's just... You're just so big." Woohyun feels his mouth go dry at those words and it takes him a minute to remember how to breathe. Right, inhale, exhale, very simple. But he could definitely not even handle something so natural as breathing when Sunggyu was distracting him like he was. Currently Woohyun's brain only seems to be able to function enough to praise Sunggyu's beauty, dear god was he though. Woohyun is lost in the thoughts of Sunggyu's smile when "Please move" is whispered breathily. It takes Woohyun a minute to actually make himself do so. He ultimately feels stupid for not being able to function while doing this, he hopes that he isn't totally screwing everything up as he pushes himself further into Sunggyu's tight heat. This was important turn in their relationship, something neither of them had experienced. This was special, to both of them. So Woohyun wanted it perfect, loving, wonderful because this was Sunggyu and he deserves all of those things because he is all of those things and so much more.  

It's when Woohyun's fully sheathed within the other does Sunggyu let out a rather loud groan, eyes opening wide. Woohyun is instantly worried, "Did I hurt you?" The younger boy asks sweetly, gently caressing Sunggyu's cheek with his thumb as he cups the other's face.  

"Oh shit," Sunggyu can't help but moan. He shakes his head before Woohyun pulls away out of concern. Sunggyu's hand comes up to thread his fingers with Woohyun's, he turns his head towards the Korean boy's hand and kisses his palm before nuzzling into it again. "Feels good... I love you," he says as he tightens himself around a blushing Woohyun who tries his best not to cum embarrassingly early. Woohyun brings Sunggyu's hand that was still clasped in his and kissed the back of his hand lovingly, "I love you more." And the smile that Sunggyu gives him in return is the same that made his heart melt the first time he ever saw him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a weird way to do a fic but.. I dunno I'm trying something new. I have edited it a bit to put the difference of time between each drabble so it doesn't seem so abrupt.


End file.
